


"We're expecting a baby!"

by BatmanStiles



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Philora - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanStiles/pseuds/BatmanStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night had fallen and both Phillip and Aurora were inside of their palace. Phillip was going over documents to send to different kingdoms as Aurora paced about the bedroom, anxious to tell him the news. Would he be elated? Would they even be ready for something like this? Butterflies were flying around in her stomach, certainly amusing the baby, as she inched closer and closer to his work space. The room had been designed specifically for it and they spent a good amount of time in the room.</p>
<p>{ Just a little drabble I wrote of Aurora telling Phillip they're expecting. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're expecting a baby!"

Aurora had been feeling horribly ill the past few days. The first day she experienced nausea, but she had thought nothing of it. Everyone feels nauseous every once in a while, right? Therefore, she continued about her day. The waves had diminished as the day went on. However, the waves returned the new few days and it seemed as if they had gotten progressively worse. In addition to that, she began to feel irritable. Her mood would go from pleasant to miff.

On the morning of the fourth day, she decided to remain in bed. She finally managed to convince Phillip that she was fine and could manage on her own for the day. His head had inclined to a slight nod, though his eyes weren’t as reassuring. He knew that something was wrong. She had been complaining about nausea the past few days and little worries danced about in his mind. He still, however, went on his way to train the knights in preparation for any attacks.

As the morning progressed, Aurora had decided to call the kingdom’s doctor. The doctor quickly hurried in when he heard that the Princess of the Sands had fallen ill and he quickly heard her symptoms. With their circumstances, it was difficult to pin-point what exactly was causing the symptoms yet pregnancy was a high chance. He had told her to keep an eye on her symptoms and stomach within the next few weeks and she certainly did. Towards the end of the month, her stomach had formed a small bump and she knew what it was. She was pregnant.

 

Night had fallen and both Phillip and Aurora were inside of their palace. Phillip was going over documents to send to different kingdoms as Aurora paced about the bedroom, anxious to tell him the news. Would he be elated? Would they even be ready for something like this? Butterflies were flying around in her stomach, certainly amusing the baby, as she inched closer and closer to his workspace. The room had been designed specifically for it and they spent a good amount of time in the room.

Phillip looked up from his papers and smiled when he saw Aurora in the doorway. “Is everything alright, love?” She never usually entered this room unless the two had to go over something together. Giving him his time to work was always something she wanted to make sure she did. Aurora responded with a small nod.

“Yes, uh, everything is fine. Perfectly fine! Couldn’t be better!” Her eyes shifted towards the floor below her slightly swollen feet and Phillip could tell something was wrong. Just the tone of her voice gave him a slight clue.

“And you’re certain?” His left eyebrow raised and it caused her to laugh slightly. She let out a small sigh before inching closer towards the wooden desk that had been carved for them by Geppetto. It was then, he knew, that she had to tell him something. She didn’t even have to blatantly say it for him to know, he knew her too well.

“You know how the past few days I’ve been feeling ill? Well, it progressively got worse and I know, I know. I told you that I was fine, but I did not want you to worry.”

“Worry? Of course, I’m going to worry! Now, I’m more worried than ever! Is everything alright? Are you okay?” The worry was clearly visible in his brown eyes. Aurora’s lips curved into a small smile and his eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you smiling?”

“Because everything is fine and it’s far from horrible,” She grew silent and a shade of red appeared on her cheeks. “It’s because we’re expecting.” Her eyes lifted from the ground and met his. Phillip’s eyes gazed into Aurora’s and his eyes slightly squinted.

“Expecting what?”

“A baby! We’re expecting a baby!” Aurora exclaimed, the smile only growing bigger. Phillip dropped the quill that had been in his hand and the ink smeared over the document he was in the midst of writing. A smile was slowly forming upon his lips.

“We are?”

“Yes! The doctor told me to be aware of any other symptoms and I have. My stomach is slowly growing, I feel nauseous, and my mood had been all out of sorts lately. They all add up!” Tears began to fill his eyes and he stood up from the chair before walking over towards Aurora and wrapping her arms around her waist. His head rested upon hers and she leaned her head against his chest.

“I just cannot believe we’re going to be parents.” His voice cracked and quickly cleared his throat before it could give out completely. Aurora could feel his heart beating quickly against his chest and her head shook slightly.

“Neither can I.” Aurora was silent for a few moments as she pictured the two of them with a child. Her head tilted upwards so that she was able to see him. “Do you think we’ll be good parents?”

Phillip looked down towards Aurora and quickly pressed his lips against hers. “I know we will.” He adjusted his arms so that one was wrapped around her back and the other was atop of her growing stomach. “We best get started on the nursery as soon as possible for this little one!”

The excitement in their eyes were glowing and their smiles were beaming as they quickly went off in the palace to decide which room would be their little prince or princess’.


End file.
